cmrb_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Eric vs Bugs Badster
Oofman789 and Skyblazero's OC's rap. Who can win? Eric's first verse (By Oofman789) Hello doc, You think you're that good rapper well then think again, I'm a beat you then leave you laying on the ground dead. Listen Bugs you're not that smart so who's sitting in the back of class now. I can beat Walt with just one punch. I well overpowered this fat OC. Jerry is braver than you. I can crash you with my verses just like Walt. You eat salt when you're mad. Laughing eating a carrot? Hope you don't choke on that. My disses go more powerful than Alex. Keep the pace you're a OC of a bunny who made The Looney Tunes Show and guess it stink. Now eat a carrot...... Bugs Badster's first verse (By Skyblazero) Hi bro, how are you?, I come to this rap to beat you, I was created by Walt as you're just a dumb! You think than Jerry is better than Daffy, He is almost like you comparated to you! I just can beat you with my gang to end crushing you eating a Carrot! You're just an OC based of a Plumber that stomp things everyday to save his princess while I'm a mascot of the smarter rabbit of Warner Bros! You just are a dumb and I can beat you just outsmarting you that all the peoples know that I can beat you into a rap! I can be a Super Saiyan, and beat you just saying... Kamehameha! I later of beat you I was laughing eating a Carrot! Eric's second verse (By Oofman789) Jerry can flip you and your team on the ground. I'm the king you're a maid so deal with it. You and your team sucks you lost to my rival Alex and his pals. I bet a weak pokemon can knock you unconscious. You and your team are bunch of broken OP charatcers, Yes I'm a Mario OC but I'm not a broken Bugs Bunny OC. So what my gang is just Jerry he can wreck all of you guys. And tell walt i said hello stupid rabbit. Bugs Badster's second verse (By Skyblazero) So you want be cool on here, you just want was in the ground hurted by loss, I'm better than you and you think than Alex is your better rival?, When my rival is Freddy the frog! So you can be Walt but don't having a gang apart from Jerry, that's a dumb thing when I have a better gang than you featuring Jerry! I can eat salt when I'm mad but you're just a dumber! Jerry is your only sidekick when I can simply end throwing him to the ground with my gang! So do you think your verses can beat me when I have alot of verses too! That can be more hard than crush a bug! You're just a OC maked of Super Mario Bros and I think it stink! And you think you're more cool than me just because beat a so brokened OC? When I can crush him just punching him making him explodes! So who laugh now? Now I end from eat my carrot! Next time Skyblazero and Oofman789 vs Mordecai and Rigby Category:Blog posts Category:Skyblazero Category:Oofman789